Dark Blood
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: A group of Vampires and Werewolves are on the run. After a while they decide to hide with mortals. Coincidentally the mortal Natsu chooses, has a past that may overlap his. And Lucy Heartfillia must protect him to know about things she's never known before. Will she fall in love with him, or will she break from that fall. (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)**

It was a warm Saturday night, late Winter. The wind was blowing a bit of a breeze which equalled the warm and cold temperature. Some people were enjoying the weather while others... not so much.

A group of immortals were sitting insisde thinking of a way to escape. The group consisted of 2 vampires and 2 werewolves. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Loke Lilica. They were now hiding in a small abandoned summer cabin near the woods. It was dusty, and it only held a few stools and tables.

"Natsu we have to leave!" Gray yelled at the pinkette. The werewolf started pacing around the small room. "They are going to find us Natsu! Are you even listening!?" He yelled even louder.

Natsu stood up from his stool to face the dark blue-haired lycanthrope. "I know that Ice Freak!" He yelled back. Gray growled in response. "Cut it out!" The Orange-haired werewolf yelled at the other side of the room. The werewolf and vampire who were arguing turned to face Loke.

"What do you have in mind then, Loke?" Gray asked him. "I suggest we leave just like you said." He answered. "See Flame Brain, even Loke thinks we should leave this place." Gray protested to the Pink-haired vampire. "Leave to where?" Natsu asked. Gray and Loke both looked down. That was the only part missing in the plan.

"Gihi." The immortals turned at the sound of the other vampire chuckle. Gajeel stood up and walked to where the rest of the group was. "Simple. We leave and hide." Gajeel told the group. "Where do we hide?" Natsu asked. "With humans of course."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!?" Loke called out. Gajeel nodded at the group. "That's too risky!" Gray said.

"That's why we're gonna have to split up and find someone we trust." He said smoothly. The others just looked at each other thinking about it. After a little while they looked back at Gajeel.

"Is that the best idea we have?" Loke asked. Natsu and Gray slowly nodded. "Fine then... I guess we'll go find someone to hide with."

**{€£¥₩}**

**I actually wrote most of the 1st chapter before writing this. But I felt like it was missing something, so I added this prologue. Lol, if you want a certain ship put it in a review or PM me. **

**I am most likely going to write NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus, and Elfgreen. If you have any others in mind, just tell me.**

**(The chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue)**


	2. Chapter 2

**X.O.X.O **

**Note:** Haha it finally begins! I have just been thinking about this idea for a while... A Vampire sort of love story. This is nothing like _Twilight_, so don't worry you non-_Twihards_. This is simply a bit of a VampirexHuman adventure with a bit of romance kind of story. Lol, just give it a try! Obviously AU! And mainly told in Lucy's POV!

**Ships in Story:** Mainly _NaLu,_ with hints of _Gruvia_, _Gajevy_, and _Jerza_! (Maybe _Miraxus_ and _Elfgreen_ too)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Fairy Tail_, would I be writing fanfic for it? Pfft no! I would be making a NaLu scene in every chapter!

**X.O.X.O.**

"Vampires and Werewolves are thought to be just a myth, but Juvia can assure you they are true!"

"Ugh, is she still going on about that!"

"Go home!"

"Boo!"

The girl in the front of the classroom started to get a little nervous. Everyone kept booing her while the teacher was getting a little annoyed herself.

Juvia started to get a little fidgety. Some kids started crumbling up papers and throwing them at her.

Today, everyone was suppose to write essays about a topic that interests us. I had chosen fictional literature, and Juvia had chose Vampires and Werewolves. Obviously..

She doesn't really talk about them 24/7, if you think she does. It's just when someone mentions either, she starts giving reasons explaining that they are real. I personally don't believe them, but at the same time I do.

I mean who wouldn't want a break from reality, just to believe in them. I sighed continuing to tap my pen on the table.

I watched as Juvia continued her speech, while students ignored her or teased her. Hori-sensai just watched Juvia with a bored expression, occasionally writing notes.

"And even if you don't believe in Vampires or Werewolves then that is your loss! Because the more you don't believe in something, the more it is possible. And Juvia believes with all her heart," Juvia concluded sitting back down at her desk.

If Juvia didn't get teased so much, then chances are she could most likely be one of the most popular girls in school. Her figure is curvy, which includes her large bust and curved thighs and bottom.

She is pretty skinny, but at the same time not skinny. Perfectly, right in the middle. She has curly blue locks that flow down her back. She would probably look better in a dress than the uniforms we have to wear for school, but we don't really have a choice.

I hang out with Juvia sometimes, when I'm not with Levy and the rest of my friends. Maybe I could talk to her about how I believe a bit about her topic. Maybe she can feel like she isn't always outcasted.

"Ms. Heartfillia!" I looked up quickly in surprise, hearing my surname. "Y-yes?" "Don't forget you will give your report tomorrow." Hori-sensai said getting her papers together.

I nodded in response as the bell rang shortly after. Everyone started pushing their way out the door. I grabbed my books and started walking faster, so I could catch up with Juvia to discuss V&W.

When I finally made it out the door I ran to my locker to retrieve my stuff. I put away my books and pulled out my bag in record time. Through students rushing in the halls, I could barely make out a bluenette walking. I started to catch up with her. "JUVIA!"

She turned to watch me finally stand next to her. "Lucy-san?" I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "J-Juvia.. Can I walk... home with you...? I would like-... to talk... with you." I asked pausing to take breaths.

"Juvia is fine with that." She said smiling. "Okay... lets go?" She nodded following me out the door.

We began stepping on the pavement heading to our separate homes. The Magnolia High school district neighborhood is pretty calm. All in all its the ideal place for a family. Recently I moved into a house in the neighborhood. It's pretty amazing since I get to live alone. Everything helps me gain independence. I just had to finish my Junior year, than go through my Senior year, and most importantly College.

I looked around taking in the scent of spring flowers and their pollen. Some kids were chasing each other home, they probably came from the Elementary school nearby.

"What did Lucy-san want to speak to Juvia about?" I looked at Juvia after I heard her speak. "Oh, it's about your topic about Vampires and Werewolves."

"Is Lucy-san going to tell Juvia that they aren't real?" She asked as I quickly shook my head in response. "No-no-no! The opposite!" I looked forward as we continued down the sidewalk.

"I believe Vampires and Werewolves are real. I mean, why shouldn't they be real? For all we know vampire slayers could have made the rumor that they aren't real to trick people." I protested. She began nodding, "Exactly! And even if they aren't real, what's wrong with believing they are real? The real question would be if they are good guys or not."

"Yeah... I would like to think they're good guys, but I could be wrong. You know, innocent until proven guilty." I said. "Yes!" We had finally arrived at her house. "Well Juvia must go home, but Juvia thanks Lucy-san for agreeing with her." I bowed and she did back. After, she walked into her house shutting the door behind her.

I kept on walking, my house is only a block away. I thought about everything I had said. What if V&W are real? How would that effect everything?

Upon arriving at my house, I unlocked the front door and walked in. I lived in a small two bedroom house. It was pretty big for one person, but too small for a family of 4.

I threw my keys and my bag on the counter and went into my room. I took off my uniform and put on a tank top with short shorts. Another perk to living alone, getting to dress as you want. I could walk around naked if I wanted to, but if visitors were to come it wouldn't be the best idea.

I walked back into my living room. I stretched a bit, then went to make sure the door was locked. It wasn't, so I just locked it this time and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get myself a soda.

I began to reach for the drink when I felt hands around my waist. I jumped a little startled. That's when I started panicking. I quickly turned, the hands on my waist allowing me. After I turned I stared at the person in front of me in disbelief.

It was a man, or maybe a boy. He looked around my age, 17. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. He seemed normal, so what was he doing in my house! Well probably not all normal, he had salmon-pink spiky hair with onyx-green eyes.

His mouth was pursed and he kept his hands on my hips. I just stared at him in shock until I finally realized the situation. There is a frickin stranger in my house!

I pushed him off me. He stumbled backwards as I ran to grab a knife from the drawer. It was the only defense I had. I held the knife in front of me as walked back towards me. "Who are you!?"

He just smiled at me. "My name is Natsu!" He just looked happy, at a time like this it was just strange. "Why are you here? And how did you even get in!?" His smile finally faded, but I still held the knife in front of me. "Well, I followed you in. I was watching you way back there, when you were talking to the blue haired chick."

He kept talking as if this was a normal situation. And it just kept sounding like he was a stalker more and more. "I followed you back, because I need to ask you a favor..."

"I don't even know you! So I'm not going to be doing anything for you! Favor or not. Your like some kind of stalker. Ugh! If you don't leave I will call the police!" I yelled tightening me grip on the knife.

"Okay fine... Don't call the police though! Um.. How about if you do me a favor, than I'll give you some information you might want to hear." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What kind of information would I find interesting, especially from a stalker.

"What information would I find 'oh so interesting!' Hmm?" I asked him sarcastically. He paused for a while, just staring into my brown eyes with his green. "Information on Layla Heartfillia." I stopped breathing for a moment after he spoke. "How would you know about my mother?" I asked defensively.

"I'll explain." He walked over to my dining room table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Are you coming or not?" I reluctantly walked over still holding my knife. I slowly pushed a chair out and sat down. "And you can put the knife down y'know." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It won't effect me." He said in the most casual way ever. "What?" "It won't effect me, because I'm a _vampire_." "WHAT!?"

I stood up quickly, pushing a way from the table. Did he just say he's a vampire!? "Are you kidding me?" "No." I dropped the knife on the table and stared at him. "Prove it." I insisted. He stood up and moved in front of me. He smiled again but this time with fangs. I stumbled back a little. "Wow!" I just stayed there shocked.

"Okay wait... Your 'fangs' could be fake." I declared. Does he seriously think I'm going to believe he's a vampire. Him of all people. I mean he's a stranger, who followed me home, and now he's claiming that he's a vampire.

"Fine, do you want me to prove it by sucking your blood?" My eyes widened. I followed my reflexes, and punched his jaw. My punch was powerful enough to make him fall to the floor. He grabbed his jaw and slowly stood again.

"What the hell!? I was joking." "You don't joke about being a vampire!" I yelled balling my fists preparing to punch him again if I had too.

"No, not that. I meant about sucking your blood."

"So your saying you seriously a vampire?" He nodded.

"Then go stand in the sun, and if you sparkle I'll believe you." I said pursing my lips in disbelief. "Pffft that's just a rumor. Mortals think of rumors all the time! We don't sparkle in the sun!" He said chuckling to himself.

"Then what do vampires do since your a 'vampire.'" I said emphasizing "vampire." He sat back down in his chair. "Well the whole garlic and holy water thing is a lie, so you can forget about that." I sat down again listening to him.

"Well we can go out during the day, but only for so long otherwise our skin will unnaturally burn. We don't have to just drink blood, I mean we're suppose to but I grew up eating under cooked meat instead. Light blood. Um, only weapons designed to kill vampires can kill us. And you get the idea."

"Okay, now 'Mr. So-called Vampire,' why are you here?" I asked him. "Okay, this is part of the favor I have to ask you..." "Fine, then how do you know about my mother?" He took a deep breath. "Let me explain. Me and few friends are on the run from The Immortal Council." I raised my eyebrow. Is he serious? The more he talks, the more everything seems suspicious.

"Yes, there is a council for immortals. Mainly for Vampires and Werewolves, anyways my friends and I weren't eating like our kind and we broke some other rules. But mainly the food thing. Like I said, I eat under-cooked meat instead. So of course, we ran to here during our escape. Earlier, some of my guys left to hide with some other teens. And just a while ago my buddy and I stumbled upon you talking with that bluenette. Y'all seemed like the type that would be friendlier to our kind, so we finally decided to hide with y'all." He explained.

He seems more like a super creepy stalker now. It's as if he practiced this whole speech. I mean I would like to help him, who knows he could actually be a vampire. But still, he knows something about my mom and you know... He might be a vampire!

"What do you mean by 'hide?'" "Like, be undercover with you until the Council is off our backs." He said looking at me. "So your friends are off with other people, and you came here to hide in my house with me?" He nodded. "Ugh, I need to think about everything... But what do you know about my mom?" I asked him.

"Um, first I should tell you how we age." I sighed, it's like he's procrastinating to tell me about my mother.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "We don't exactly 'live forever.' Well at least the same age forever. We go through a normal life cycle like mortals, but we are reborn with some of our memories. Mostly goals that we haven't accomplished in our previous life and sometimes we remember other people. So basically we regard our age by lives instead of years."

He wasn't making any sense at all. But of course I nodded my head, so he could tell me about my mother already.

"So you are, like 17 years old. And I am 17 lives old and 17 years. So 17.17." He said counting on his fingers.

"Okay, now tell me about Mama." He looked up from his fingers. "If I tell you will you promise to let me hide with you in your house? That includes keeping my identity hidden unless I say different and taking responsibility with me and for me." I slowly nodded, if this was about my mother then it should be worth it. Hopefully...

His face turned serious. "Okay, it started on my seventeenth life, year 7. Gray, a werewolf friend, and I were hiding from a couple of immortal hunters. At the time we were running through the forest until we stumbled upon a mansion. We went to hide in it, when a lady came out. She was your mother, but at the time we didn't know who she was. Well, she knew we must be hiding so she helped us without even knowing who we were or what was happening. She didn't know she was risking her life."

"Well she hid us in a small tool shed near a house. We stayed there with her for a while. After we thought the cost was clear we ran for it to find another safe house far away, so they wouldn't stay on our trail. I remember turning back after we got around 9 meters away. When I turned around I say that the hunters had gotten to her. They must have thought she was a threat since our scent was on her, so they poisoned her. I couldn't watch because I knew we had to leave. She risked her life for us to escape, so that's the least we could do to remember her."

Natsu looked down. I was slowly procssesing everything in my head. I had no choice to believe he is a vampire since he knew about Mama. But is that really how she died?

"When I saw you earlier, I noticed you looked just like her. I remembered that after she helped us we searched for information on her. That's how we found her name and learned she had a child. Since Mortals can't be reborn into another life, I knew that couldn't be why you looked like her. But I figured out you were really her daughter since you responded to when I mentioned her name." He slowly looked at me.

I took a deep breath and walked away from the table and into the hallway. "Guest bedroom is yours and if you need anything you can ask me tomorrow. I have had a long day so I'm going to sleep early." I slowly entered my room and closed the door. I was letting an almost complete stranger stay in my house. But at the same time I knew it was probably the best thing to do.

I slowly leaned against the door and slid down until I reached the floor. Finally tears started streaming down my face. "Mama, since you risked your life to save him, I will too. Maybe this is the mission you left me. If it is, I must fulfil my part."

**X.O.X.O.**

**Another A/N:** Lol I am posting this early since I posted the prologue earlier today. Anyways, next chapter will sort of explain how Lucy remembers everything from her past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** If you didn't read it on Chapter 6 FTPTN, I will be going back to school soon so I don't know how my updating schedule will be like. But before I go, I wanted to update all my fanfics. Yesterday was Chapter 6 FTPTN, today is Dark Blood Chapter 3, and tomorrow is LMLY Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail, then I would add another arc with Edo Natsu (Dragion) in it.

**X.O.X.O**

_Little 7 year old Lucy Heartfillia was running through the darkness in tears. "Mama!" She cried out for her mother, but nobody was there to hear her. "Mommy!" Lucy cried as she finally sat down. _

_She could hear it, but she didn't want to relive those memories. She only wanted her mother, the one thing she couldn't have. She closed her eyes listening, because she had no choice. _

_"Lucy, your mother is dead." _

_Young Lucy closed her eyes and saw that memory. _

_She had been woken up with a crying father telling her the news. He had explained that they didn't know the cause of death. _

_Little Lucy opened her eyes again. "No Mama, I don't want to remember that day." She wiped her eyes and stumbled to stand. _

_"Mama, if only you were here. You risked your life to save Natsu and his friend, but by doing that it changed Papa." The voices changed to her father's voice, 7 years after Layla's death. _

_"Lucy, leave me alone." _

_"But Papa." Said Lucy's voice at 14._

_Little Lucy closed eyes seeing the memory again. Jude was at his desk, Lucy was standing in front of him. "It's my 14th birthday, can't you spend time with me!" She pleaded. Jude looked up glaring at his daughter._

_"I have better things to do Lucy."_

_3 years later Lucy had had the last straw, and she ran away. She had been living a new live, with nothing connected to her past. That is until Natsu._

_Little Lucy opened her eyes drying her tears. Suddenly she slowly morphed into 17 year old Lucy. She then looked up, and stars started to appear in the endless darkness. She then whispered the name of the vampire that will change her life forever. "Natsu~"_

I slowly blinked my eyes, recovering from my sleep. It was Friday, thank goodness. I sat up, stretched, and looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:01am. I slowly started walking out the door and into the hallway. When I got to the living room I noticed the figure on the couch. I slowly blinked registering everything. That's when I remembered yesterday and my dream from last night.

"Natsu?" The pinkette turned to look away from the tv. "Morning Luce!" He said smiling and waving. I just widened my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked him in surprise. "Watching tv." He said casually. I stormed over to the couch, grabbing the remote, and turing the television off.

"Seriously!? We barely know each other, and you think you can just make yourself comfortable in my house." I scolded him.

"Geez your so hormonal, I should have waited to cone when you weren't on your period." He said pouting.

"Your a freaking pevert, no stalker! No, perverted stalker! How did you know I'm on my period!" I said blushing embarrassed. I then shoved him. "Geez Luce, I'm a vampire. I know what blood smells like." My face stayed red in embarrassment. "That's so disgusting and weird!" I said flailing my arms in the air.

"Calm down, Luce." "And what the hell is, 'Luce?'" I said angrily. Okay maybe I was being a bit hormonal.

"It's my nickname for you." I started blushing again. He gave me a nickname... "Oi Luce, you okay?" "I'm fine. Erm... Are you registered for Fairy Tail Academy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Okay we can probably sign you up there. School starts in less then an hour, so get ready or something." "I'm already ready." I looked at what he was wearing. It was a black shirt with dark jeans. Man he looked good in black. Lucy! What are you talking about! You barely know him, and he's connected to your past. I had my reality check before speaking again.

"You're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday." "This is the only outfit I own." I sighed/grunted at him. "Fine. We'll go to the mall after school to get you some clothes. I don't need some horribly smelling vampire living me." "Hey!"

"Nevermind that, I'm going to get ready so we can leave." I said walking off to my room.

**X.O.X.O.**

I got dressed into my uniform, slipped my shoes on, and grabbed my bag. I walked back into the living room. It was almost 7:30am. Natsu was laying on the couch watching tv again. I turned it off a looked at him.

"Ready?" "Yea." He stood up and followed me out the front door. We began walking. We kept an awkward silence until he broke it. "So, how am I suppose to sign up for school?" He asked continuing to walk. When I ran away, I had to enroll myself into school. "It's not difficult, just if you make anything up, make it believable." He nodded.

When we finally arrived at FTA we just walked in the building. People were staring at us, but I tried to ignore it. Natsu just looked around the campus he would be attending.

We walked into the office and asked for help to enroll him. It wasn't that difficult for him. He made some stuff up and I helped him. After he was signed up we had to stay and wait while the lady got his classes settled. The majority of the classes, he was in were with me. We thanked the lady and left the office, with only 10 minutes til 8.

Natsu and I started walking to homeroom, but then he stopped all of a sudden. "Everything okay?" I asked him. "I smell Ice Freak nearby." I raised my eyebrow. "Who?" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him as he started speed walking. "Natsu! Where are we going?" I asked him trying to keep up, so my legs wouldn't get left behind.

"Nats-" Suddenly he stopped walking, causing me to bump into him. I was about to say something when I heard a male voice.

"Flame Brain."

"Ice Freak."

Ice Freak? I moved away from Natsu to see who was talking to. There stood Juvia and a boy I didn't recongnize. The boy had black hair that was a little spiky, but not as spiky as Natsu's. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans like Natsu. He was probably new like the pinkette, meaning a uniform wouldn't arrive for him until next week.

This time I was the one to break the silence. "Juvia?" I asked fully stepping from behind Natsu. "Oh, hello Lucy-san!" The bluenette waved at me. "Juvia would like Lucy-san to meet Gray-sama." She said excitedly. I walked up to the boy. "Hello, I'm Lucy." I bowed. "Gray." He said slightly tilting his neck down in an attempt to bow. I turned to face Natsu a little. "So... How do you'll know each other?" I asked them.

"We're apart of the same clan." Natsu said before slowly walking to where we were. "Oh." They were apart of the group that went to stay with mortals. Then I remembered that Natsu had mentioned, him and his werewolf buddy were watching Juvia and I talk when they decided who to stay with, this must be him and he must be staying with Juvia.

Juvia bowed and introduced herself to Natsu, and he did the same. Gray started squinting at me. I started getting a little nervous. "You look familiar." He said. Natsu had answered be for me, "Her mother his Layla Heartfillia." I started looking down at the ground._ 'Mama,'_ I remembered my dream. "Oh."

"Well, have you heard from Metalface or Playboy yet?" Natsu asked. "No, but I think a while back I faintly smelled Gajeel." Natsu nodded. I looked at my watch as they talked. "Um excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but class starts in 3 minutes." I said.

"Oh, Juvia needs to enroll Gray-sama in FTA." Juvia started pulling Gray away. It's kinda cute that she adds sama at the end of his name. They must be getting close. "Oi, Luce don't we have to go to class." "Oh yeah." It was my turn to drag him.

**X.O.X.O.**

Today wasn't the perfect day for me. I had to try and catch Natsu up in the classes we had together. That wasn't that bad, but when it came lunch time we had to eat alone. I mean I usually eat with my friends, but Levy wasn't at school today which is rare and the rest of my friends had a student council meeting. Plus I had no idea where Juvia and Gray were.

Then during last period, I was suppose to give my report on fictional literature. But of course, I had gone to bed early last night so I didn't finish it. Resulting in me getting a D-. I feel like I was about to scream but I eventually calmed down.

Now, Natsu and I were walking to the mall. It wasn't too far from the school. "So do you like any certain brands?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Good, cause are going to try different stores today. Oh and I need to get a few things I've been needing."

When we finally arrived I took Natsu to many stores. He tried on lots of different outfits, and different styles. I, of course was judging the outfits. I mean I'm the one who will have to be seen with him, plus I was paying.

After shopping at 10 different stores, we had finished his shopping. I had Natsu carrying all the bags. He looked like he could pass out.

"Are we done Luce?" He asked me. "Nope, we need one last thing." He nodded slowly trudging behind me.

After a little bit we finally arrived at the store I neaded to get something from. Natsu stopped walking and looked at the store name. "No. Way." He grunted. "Yes, way. I need to get something from here" I protested.

"No, go in by yourself." "You're coming in with me or we will take back all of your clothes and you will have to stay in the same outfit forever." "Fine with me." He said slowly turning around. I grabbed his ear and pulled him with me into the store,_ Victoria's Secret._

Let me just say, his face was so hilarious. I had him walk around with me while I looked through the undergarments. After awhile I picked a pretty frilly blue bra. I showed it to Natsu. "What do you think about this?" I asked him. He squinted at me, still angry from earlier. "Looks too small for you."

I then blushed dark red at what he was implying. "It's my size though." I said checking the size. "Well then try it on and I'll tell you if it fits you." He said shrugging. I started blushing darker. "Pevert!"

Honestly I had the most fun I had in years. It definitely made up for my bad day. Maybe the whole Natsu thing won't be too bad. Except he didn't eat anything at lunch, I wonder what he eats being a vampire and all. Oh well.

**X.O.X.O.**

**NaLu-4tw's words of wisdom: **_**If you ever get writers block, just watch some Fairy Tail Crack videos. It should help.**_

**(Took me 4 hours to write this, more or less)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Okay well... I have really been procrastinating haven't I? Lol, I have. Anyways, I started talking with OpenOtaku a while back and she agreed to start beta reading DB. Yeah! So if your wondering why this chapter is better than the rest, well there's your answer.

**(All curse words PG-13 rated are due to NIchiki, my friend, who helped me with things. Cause I'm too cute and innocent to put such bad words. ;)**

_(Natsu)_

It was somewhat cold outside, the temperature was attempting to go lower. I could hear the wind whistling as it flew through the tree branches, like a haunting symphony echoing in my ears.

I sat there in the gloomy forest, my fingers running through the jade grass surrounding me trying to enjoy nature in solitude. But Lucy's backyard probably wasn't the best place to do that seeing as the porch is swarming with bugs and I had no desire to be a blood donor to thousands of mosquitoes. Yet, I needed some place to think, some place to gather my thoughts without any disturbances and the annoying buzzing in my ears wasn't conducive to that.

It had been over 24 hours since I've last eaten and I could feel the familiar pangs beginning in the pit of my stomach. I really did need to decide on something soon, or I'm not too sure what I would do. I couldn't afford to go without eating for too long for fear of losing myself to the blood lust and then nothing would be safe from me, mortal or no.

I honestly don't want to lose my sanity and attack any mortals only to regret my actions afterwards. I was taught better than that; he taught me better and I knew he would be disappointed if he ever found out.

The same lesson Ur taught Gray, just as Metalicana taught Gajeel and the same one Loke had to teach himself.

_**10 lifetimes ago...**_

_**-(And 10 years ago)-**_

"Nastu, you're not a normal human nor will you ever be, but that isn't a bad thing. You're still a living being and you have the same rights mortals do."

"What does that have to do with me being hungry?" The little pink-haired vampire pouted at the man, his chubby cheeks puffed out adorably.

"...I'm trying to say that you should respect all living things, not just your own kind. That means you shouldn't go drinking blood from every living creature you see." Igneel growled trying in vain to express how serious he was trying to be.

"So, if I shouldn't drink from humans, what can I drink blood from?"

"Well, raw meat would be the best choice, but if you don't have access to that, then perhaps wild animals will do. Just try to be as discreet as possible" The red-haired man crossed his arms at the new inexperienced vampire, sighing with every question the youngling directed at him.

"But that's what I've been doing! I wouldn't take a mortals blood even if my life depended on it!" Natsu whined, exasperated hearing the same thing over and over again. He wasn't stupid, contrary to what Gray said.

"Good."

**X.O.X.O.**

I stood up finally coming to a conclusion, I would either have to convince Lucy to buy some raw meat or I would have to hunt some wild animals.

I honestly don't want to bother her with something like this, so hunting may just be the best decision.

Hunting animals wasn't the best, I mean it's very difficult to do. I won't go into the gory details, but you can probably imagine what it would be like to hunt animals and drink their blood.

Okay, maybe not...but I'm still not going to explain.

It had taken longer than I anticipated, but I managed to find a suitable donor with little to no fuss and had my fill.

After I finished up, I started heading back to Lucy's house knowing I had to be quiet seeing as it was already 2:30am. I knew that Lucy was asleep and knew she wouldn't take kindly to being woke up. The entire trip back to the house, long forgotten memories of Igneel played in my mind and the tension in my body relaxed somewhat.

When I finally got back, I had to decide where to enter the house. Lucy had lectured me before I left; that I better be quiet when coming back or I would have to face her "Lucy Kick." Whatever that was.

So now I had to choose whether I should go in through the front door, or a window. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't necessarily mean I have ninja powers, so I'd have to decide which one would be the best or the least noticed. I couldn't afford to draw unwanted attention to myself.

She would probably be mad if I used a window, thinking I'm creepy or something or quite possibly a prowler and I'd find out just what a Lucy kick was first hand. The front door would be the best choice, in this situation and the least likely to cause myself injury.

I strolled up the sidewalk leading to the door and turned the knob.

'Hmmm nothing, maybe if I.' And tried pulling it, but it just wouldn't budge. So getting frustrated now I put both hands on the handle and tugged, continuously but the only thing I got in return was a slight splintering sound making me stop my actions. My strength would split a tree if used correctly and I had no desire to rip her door of its hinges. I had a feeling she wouldn't take too kindly to that. I sighed and shook my head knowing the only reason it wouldn't budge was that she had locked it.

She knew I would eventually need to come inside and since she didn't want to be woken up, why lock it now?

Of course that left 2 choices, I would either have to sleep outside, or sneak in through a window and I sure as hell wasn't going to sleep outside thats for damn sure. I mean there's those bloodsuckers out there just waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting victim and no, I'm not fond of being turned into a pin cushion by a swarm of mosquitoes.

I crept around the side of the house to the first window I saw and of course it was locked. Nothing can ever just be simple can it? So I tested the rest finding all of them were locked. Just about to give up and resign myself to the grisly fate of thousands of pokes during the night, I tried the last one just for the hell of it and almost shouted with glee finding it unlocked, so I opened it and snuck in.

The room was dark, except for the little bit of moonlight peeking in through the window which was now closed. I blinked a few times trying to get used to the dim lighting, so I could see what room I was in. It wouldn't be very smart to stumble through the darkness and get myself thrown out on my ass.

When my eyes adjusted I began taking in features from the room seeing there was a vanity, a dresser, a closet in the corner, a big bookshelf full of books, and a queen sized bed in the middle. The room was unfamiliar to me, I only knew what the guest bedroom looked like, and this was obviously not it. The house only has 2 bedrooms..

"Shit." I whispered as it dawned on me; I was in Lucy's room. I froze in place, my eyes darting to the bed.

My assumption was correct, because right there in the middle of the bed was a snoring Lucy, her hair was spread all over the place in a mess. She was in a weird position with her hands spread out, and she was drooling a puddle onto her pillow but it was almost endearing to see.

'Man, she's even a weirdo when she sleeps.' I chuckled silently to myself.

I took a glance at the door to see if I could leave through there and go to my room but it was closed. If I were to open it, chances were she would wake up and hear me. That meant I would have to sleep in her room with her or go back outside. Hmm choices, choices.

She didn't have any spare blankets or pillows besides the ones she was using, so I wouldn't be able to make my own bed on the floor.

I only knew of one last option and I dreaded the coming morning, knowing she would most likely freak out on me, but I had no intention of having a sore back by sleeping on the cold hard floor. I could deal with a pierced ear drum, it would heal fast enough anyways. I just hoped that she wouldn't toss me out on my ass for it.

I made my way to the other side of the bed, and started taking off my shoes and shirt. That was about the only pajamas I had at the moment so I had to make do with what I had on me and slid down the covers as quietly as I could slipping in the bed next to her. I tried to make as little movement as I could because I had no idea how deep into sleep she was.

She didn't show any signs of noticing my presence, so I just kept to my side and closed my eyes. I had to make too many decisions today; my brain was fried and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget about everything. Even if only for a little while.

**X.O.X.O.**

"Natsu, give me your hair, it's time to get your haircut." I saw Gray speaking, while shoving a pair of scissors in my face.

"But why? I love my hair!" I saw myself as in 3rd person view, spining around with my long blue hair twirling.

"It's time to cut your Wendy hair though!" "Who the hell is Wendy, Furr Princess!?"

Then Gray slapped me, which seemed odd, since Gray would have punched me out before ever thinking of slapping me. Suddenly, I was no longer talking to Gray. I felt an odd pulling at my limbs. The skin that had been hit stung as if hit with a whiffle bat. The gears in my brain began turning as the cold air hit my body.

My eyes started blinking trying to avoid the sunlight as best as I could. I immediately noticed that there was a figure looming over me. My instincts screamed for me to prepare for a fight, but I was more or less pinned down.

I still couldn't see crap, so I reached to grab whatever was in front of me. Hey, when you can't see you got to rely on your other senses.

I squeezed whatever was in front of my face, it emitted a sound that sounded like a sequel. I began trying to understand what I was touching, until it dawned on me. Whatever ever I was touching was large, squishy, and oh god I was squeezing someone's breasts.

That's when my eyes finally cleared to reveal a blushing Lucy hovering over me, and my hands on her boobs.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT!" She grabbed the pillow that was beside her and starting whacking me with it. "Perverted," whack! "Weird," whack! "Stupid," whack! "Vampire," whack!

"Ouch! Get off!" I slightly started pushing her away. "What's your problem, you were the one hovering over me!" I raised my voice standing up, as I was rubbing my cheeks from the brutal pillow abuse.

"You were the one who wouldn't wake up, don't blame me! Gosh..." Lucy crossed her arms, her face read in both embarrassment and anger.

"You could have woken me up an easier way..."

"I tried that! You wouldn't budge... Ugh, forget it… I have to get dressed for school anyway, so get out of my room."

"Okay, sheesh…" I went over and grabbed my clothes that I didn't wear to bed, and left the room.

All in all, I was surprised she didn't ask why I was in her room, how I got there, or even why I was half naked. I'll probably have to hear about it later... Ugh, this woman!

**X.O.X.O**

I had quickly gone to the guest bedroom, or I guess you could call it "my room," and got dressed into some sweats and t-shirt. At school today they should probably give me my uniform, so it wouldn't matter what I wore.

I put on my shoes pretty fast, and went out into the living room. Of course Lucy was still getting ready, it takes her an hour to get herself together. I mean I get that it takes women forever to get dressed, but what in the world could you be doing the majority of that time!

I stood in the living room just waiting for her to come out. After the long wait, she finally came out her bedroom in her uniform.

"Ready?"

"Yea..."

She grabbed her bag and keys before starting out the door with me trailing behind her.

We started walking in silence, enjoying the calm morning if anything. Not a single thing was said between us, the entire 15 minute walk. Which led me to think that she was mad at me.

When we finally got to the entrance, she turned around and looked me in the eyes. "I'm just going with you to get your uniform, then I'm going to try and find my friends okay? You have Gray to talk to until first period, so you should be fine."

If I had to guess, then my assumptions were correct, she was angry at me. I didn't know if it was whether because I slept in her room with her, or because I accidentally grabbed her.

"Okay..." I mumbled walking in before her. If she didn't really want to talk with me, then who am I to stop her.

I could only assume she was following, as I walked into the office and went up to the front desk.

"I need my uniform."

The purple-haired desk lady just scoffed at me, and turned to the table beside her.

"What's your name?" She said in what sounded like disgust. "Natsu Dragneel." She then grabbed a package and gave it to me in a swift motion. "Okay, now go."

I took my uniform and started to leave. "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Lucy just turned and started walking out too. "Well that's Ms. Porlyusica for you."

When we got out the door, Lucy turned a different way as I started heading towards the bathroom to change. I don't really understand why she's so mad. She could at least confront me instead of pouting...

I shook off my thoughts of Lucy as I went into a bathroom stall and changed. There wasn't anyone in there since it was pretty early still.

I immediately put on the uniform which consisted of dark blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a matching colored blue sweatshirt pullover. I discarded my previous clothes in a bag I had brought and went back out of the stall.

Now all I had to do was wait till first period, hopefully Lucy will be cooled off by then.

I started opening the door when I felt someone pushing with equal force on the handle. Since whoever was on the other side was pushing instead of pulling, the odds were in their favor, causing the door to almost hit me in the face.

I had side stepped right before the impact hit, saving a future injury. "Hey, dude watch out!" Someone called at me.

"Hey, you're the one who needs to watch out! Wait, Gajeel..?"

"Natsu?"

**X.O.X.O.**

**Note 2:** Cliffhanger! Yeah! Okay, took me more than 2 months to update and all you get is a 2k+ word (almost 3k) cliffhanger. Sorry... but that's what happens sometimes.


End file.
